This isn't goodbye, it'll never be goodbye
by forbiddenlove x3
Summary: A one shot I wrote on how I would have Brooke and Lucas say goodbye to eachother.review are loved!


Little one-shot I felt like writing. Takes place right before Brooke and Peyton leave for California. Brooke still is dating Chase as well as Lucas dating Peyton. I thought I would write how I would have Brooke and Lucas say goodbye.

I don't own anything OTH.

* * *

She put the last item in the box and she knew it was all over. Her life in Tree hill, her high school years, her high school parties. But one thing Brooke Davis knew would never end were the friendships she made along the way. A single tear fell from her eyes. Then another and another. Her cheeks stung as the tears hit them. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of joy and out of a new start in life, or if she was crying about leaving her old life.

She picked up one of the boxes and a purse fell out. She knew the purse right away. It was silver and little and could just hold everything she needed in it. She made herself and the rest of Haley's wedding party a purse like that for their wedding gifts.

She found some things in it that she hadn't looked at in a while. She found the lipstick she hadn't used since that day and the perfume she always used to wear but not anymore. She knew part of it was that she wore those things when she was with Lucas. Though that wasn't a problem now because they were friends. He was with Peyton and she was with Chase. They were both happy. Right?

The last thing she found in the purse was a piece of crumbled up paper. She opened it to find it was her speech she wrote about Haley and Nathan.

_I'm not the most eloquent speaker, _it read, _so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds." When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same._

She remembered writing that. She remembered finding that quote and thinking It was a perfect quote for Nathan and Haley.

Brooke heard a knock at her door and a soft voice. "Brooke?" She knew it was Lucas by the voice, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey Luke. Peyton went out to get my moving boxes if you wanted to see her." Brooke said.

"Actually, I wanted to say goodbye to you. I know why talked yesterday at the party but still." Lucas said.

Brooke thought back to the party and what Lucas had said to her.

* * *

_Brooke was standing by herself in the room when Lucas entered._

"_So are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Lucas asked, but he saw Brooke was crying. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I just um.. I know moving on is a good thing. I guess I'm just scared.. you know.. High school's safe.. and I'm not sure if I'm ready for the real world." Brooke said._

_Lucas thought about showing Brooke what he wrote about her in his book. He knew she would do great things in life. He pulled out his book._

"_Um. For the past few months I've been writing this." Lucas handed her his book. __An Unkindness of Ravens.__ It read._

"_I guess in parts so I could remember it all. But um.. here." Lucas said showing Brooke one of the parts he wrote about her._

_She began to read it._

_  
"She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave. In 2 years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it." Brooke said. She had to hold back her tears. Of all the wonderful things people had said to her this had to be the best. Lucas always had a way with her. He always knew just what to say_

"_You're going to do great Brooke... The world doesn't stand a chance." Lucas said._

"_Thank you" was just as much as Brooke Davis could get out._

_Lucas wrapped his arms around her as they over looked the party together._

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke began, "I just wanted to thank you for what you said about me. Even if I hated you or loved you over these past two years, when you spoke about me, the whole world could melt away. You were the first boy I ever loved and a part of me will always love you. I don't want to say goodbye because I know we will meet again someday. I bet you will have tons of books that are on the best seller list when we do. I will never forget you Lucas Scott." Brooke said. She had began crying about half way through talking to Lucas.

"Brooke, thank you." Lucas said while hugging her one last time.

When they hugged it was like they were on a planet all alone for that second. Like they could do anything together.

"And just so you know, Pretty girl, that wasn't the only thing I wrote about you." Lucas said. He loved calling her his pretty girl.

"This isn't goodbye, Brooke. This is good luck, and I'll see you soon." Lucas said.

"I'll miss you Lucas Scott." Brooke said.

And with that he left.

In that second they both thought the same thing. Their journey together, their bond, their love, was far from over.

The end.

* * *

I know it's short but I loved writing it. Maybe if I get enough good feedback I'll write a sequel.

Reviews are loved.

-Tar.


End file.
